


Farewell

by Zephan



Series: Shootin' Stars [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Introspection, Last Day On Earth, M/M, Marauder's Era (Harry Potter), Psychological Drama, Sibling Incest
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-21
Updated: 2015-01-21
Packaged: 2018-03-08 13:30:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3210893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zephan/pseuds/Zephan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Non sa cosa speri di ritrovare.<br/>Forse niente.<br/>Forse solo quel filo di fiato che non fa che mancargli, da quando <i>lui</i> se n'è andato.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Farewell

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Bambola](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1804897) by [Leli](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leli/pseuds/Leli). 



> **Attenzione:** La storia fa rifermento tematiche delicate quali rapporti di natura omosessuale fra consanguinei, sia pure in maniera non approfondita o spiccatamente grafica. Detto in termini spicci:  non si vede niente di sconvolgente ma si tratta pur sempre di una Incest. Invito cortesemente le persone che non condividono, i minorenni e coloro che potrebbero restarne in qualsiasi maniera turbati, a non leggerla.
> 
>  **Nota#1:** La storia è ambientata nella sera-notte che precede la morte di Regulus, non è una Death in senso stretto ma questo dettaglio ha comunque il suo peso.  
>  **Nota#2:** La storia è stata scritta per il [Meme di Halloween 2009](http://michiru-kaiou7.livejournal.com/122796.html) con il **Prompt#37:** _Paura_

Destinazione, Determinazione, Decisione.     
Questo è senz'altro il posto più distante in cui si sia mai materializzato.

È sconvolgente notare quanto sia stato _facile_. 

Dover. *

Regulus si siede sul bordo del precipizio e lascia scorrere il palmo nudo sulla calda roccia bianca, come in una lenta, languida carezza; come ad assaporarne i minuscoli mutamenti; come a prenderne di nuovo possesso.

Sa che è pericoloso, sa che il costone non è affatto saldo come a prima vista potrebbe sembrare, ma adesso non ha importanza: con le gambe a penzoloni nel vuoto, la testa rovesciata all'indietro ed il vento a schiaffeggiargli il volto ed a gonfiargli i vestiti, si sente ubriaco di vita.

Sono trascorsi dieci anni dall'ultima volta che s'è sentito così.  
Ha un fottuto  _bisogno_  di sentirsi ancora così. O crollerà prima ancora di cominciare.

In basso, molto più in basso, l'eterna risacca percuote gli scogli.  
In alto, troppo più in alto, un vecchio albatro** che ha perso la rotta urla al cielo un richiamo per un compagno che non verrà.

Tutto sembra rimasto com’era.

Eppure niente è più lo stesso.

Quando si rimette in piedi, indifferente agli scricchiolii inquietanti che fanno da eco al suo movimento, l'orizzonte s’è fatto liquido e rosso: una sottile linea di sangue ad separare due immense ed opposte distese d‘oscurità.

Una volta si sarebbe fermato a fissare quello spettacolo, stregato dal suo fascino primordiale.  
Adesso sospira e chiude gli occhi, rivedendo lo spettro del bambino che è stato, e chiedendosi cosa penserebbe dell'uomo che è dovuto diventare.

Non sa perché è tornato.  
Non sa cosa speri di ritrovare.  
Forse niente.

Forse solo quel filo di fiato che non fa che mancargli, da quando  _lui_ se n'è andato.

Il tempo gli sfugge come sabbia tra le dita.

Soltanto ieri due bambini si rincorrevano a perdifiato fra gli scogli, col sole in faccia ad inseguire il volo di quell'albatro, unico intruso in un cielo di gabbiani.

Oggi...

Non sa neppure se _lui_ verrà.  
Non sa cosa potrà mai restituirgli.  
Forse tutto.

Forse solo quella parola che gli ha sempre negato, l'unica che resta ancora da pronunciare.

Eppure quei bambini non fa che vederli, dietro le proprie palpebre chiuse.   
Lo perseguitano. Anche se è sempre lui ad inseguirli.  
 

~~

Destinazione, Determinazione e Decisione.

~~  
 

"Sei qui." afferma di colpo con sicurezza assoluta, senza voltarsi a guardare.

Non ne ha bisogno. Il cuore minaccia di esplodergli in petto. Tanto basta.

Nessun altro è capace di fargli quell'effetto senza neppure sfiorare l'aria che lo circonda.

"Ne dubitavi?" lo sente accendersi una sigaretta alle sue spalle, quasi gli sembra di vedere le sue dita lunghe, bianche, forti, mentre la conducono fino a quelle labbra piene, stese nel suo tipico ghigno impudente.

"Pensavo che...  _qualcuno_  lo avrebbe trovato inappropriato." farfuglia, detestandosi per il tono incerto delle sue parole.

"Nessuno sa che sono qui." la voce è appena un sussurro, ma a Regulus sembra che abbia urlato. Si volta di scatto e lo guarda ad occhi sgranati " _Qualcuno_  starà dando di matto a questo punto, in effetti." il tono ha un’irriconoscibile sfumatura di distacco che quasi copre il senso delle parole. Sirius tira una lunga boccata dalla sigaretta, socchiudendo appena le palpebre per riparare gli occhi dal fumo. Non smette di fissarlo neppure in quel frangente.

"Non lo hai  _davvero_ detto a nessuno." si sorprende a sussultare, come un guscio di noce in balia di un fortunale. Incespica all'indietro, quasi mette un piede in fallo e nemmeno se ne accorge.

"Di che hai paura?" la voce di Sirius suona preoccupata, ma Regulus non è in condizioni di notarlo, nelle sue vene scorre terrore liquido. Si sente afferrare il polso e si ritrova strappato via dall’orlo del baratro, schiacciato contro il petto solido del fratello.   
Al sicuro.   
NO!  
Si dibatte, graffia e scalcia, come una bestiola intrappolata, d’istinto, senza chiedersi perché, senza curarsi di far male o di farsene. Si divincola ed inizia a correre verso l‘interno, veloce, inarrestabile, leggero, libero.   
Una risata assolutamente assurda gli forza la gola, e Sirius scoppia a ridere a sua volta e lo insegue, proprio come faceva da ragazzino.

Dieci anni finiscono in polvere che il vento trascina via.

Regulus seguita a correre, finché non sente i polmoni bruciare e le gambe abbandonarlo. Sa che il fratello lo ha quasi raggiunto, il distacco fra loro oramai non è che di un passo ed il pensiero basta a farlo crollare sulle ginocchia. Sirius gli rovina addosso ridendo ancora, una risata ansante, che gli si rovescia sul collo come una carezza infuocata, l‘alito stesso della vita. È imprigionato sotto di lui, schiacciato al suolo dal suo peso, in un intrico quasi doloroso di braccia, gambe, vestiti e capelli. È una lotta. È follia allo stato puro.

Riesce a sgusciare quel tanto che gli permette di voltarsi a guardarlo, ed è allora che Sirius gli prende il mento fra due dita e lo bacia sulle labbra.  
Regulus cessa ogni resistenza di colpo, come una stupenda bambola dai fili brutalmente recisi***.  
Annaspa.   
Quasi smette di respirare.   
È un battito appena e le labbra di Sirius gli sfiorano lievi la fronte, quasi ad imporgli di dimenticare.  
"Di che hai paura?" domanda ancora, bloccandogli il volto fra i palmi delle sue mani, costringendolo così a sostenere l’esame del suo sguardo d’argento bruciante.

"Di me stesso." è poco più di un singulto strozzato "Di quello che sono diventato. Di quello che sto per fare." spinge in alto i fianchi e reclina la testa all’indietro, le sue palpebre si abbassano, come un sipario che cala ad escludere la realtà.   
  
Improvvisamente sente le mani di Sirius abbandonare il suo volto, il suo peso smettere di gravargli addosso e per un attimo ne è disorientato, vorrebbe ritrovare quella sensazione calda e confortante, per troppo tempo negata, ma scopre con orrore di non averne la forza. E' come inchiodato al terreno. Lo vuole  _vicino_  così tanto da star male fisicamente. Emette un singhiozzo rabbioso, mentre una lacrima densa e solitaria gli scivola lungo una guancia.

"Regulus!" si sente abbracciare e sollevare in posizione seduta, mentre dita gentili si divertono a districargli i capelli "Regulus, guardami." scuote piano la testa, mugola, e serra le palpebre.

Non può guardarlo e dirgli addio.

Non lo può fare.

Come fa a non capire?

Gli si aggrappa addosso e seppellisce la testa nell'incavo della sua spalla, sfregando il naso contro il suo collo, inspirando a fondo il suo odore. Sa di tabacco, di sudore, di whiskey e di sale. Sa di proibito. Si ritrae lievemente e posa un bacio umido sulla sua pelle calda, e subito, col coraggio dei disperati, dischiude le labbra e lascia scivolare fuori la lingua, leccando piano; Sirius soffoca un gemito e preme una mano contro il suo petto, in un confuso tentativo di respingerlo che si trasforma in una strana di carezza immobile.

Rimangono così per un tempo indefinito, senza muovere neppure un muscolo, senza avvicinarsi, né allontanarsi, come cristallizzati nell‘istante che precede uno schianto.

È buio.

E d’un tratto lievi fruscii infrangono il silenzio della notte.

Mille fruscii e neppure un sussurro. Le parole cedono il passo a dita febbrili, che s’insinuano in territori proibiti, spogliando, pizzicando ed accarezzando, alla ricerca di punti sensibili del corpo tiepido completamente abbandonato al loro tocco.

In basso, molto più in basso, l'eterna risacca percuote gli scogli.

In alto, poco più in alto, il vecchio albatro è nel suo nido solitario ed aspetta.  
 

_Nessuna notte può durare per sempre._

**Author's Note:**

> * Io non sono mai stata a Dover, quello che so è tratto da internet.  
> © Wikipedia: Le "bianche scogliere di Dover", famose in tutto il mondo, sono forse la meraviglia naturale più famosa di questo angolo di Gran Bretagna. Esse si trovano a pochi chilometri dalla città e raggiungono l'altezza massima di 350 piedi (all'incirca 105 metri). Sono composte prevalentemente di calcare e cominciarono a formarsi durante il periodo Cretaceo, circa 136 milioni di anni fa, in seguito ai numerosi sedimenti accumulatisi sul fondo dell'oceano, con un ritmo di 0,015 mm all'anno, fino a raggiungere la forma attuale. Le scogliere continuano tuttora ad erodersi, e per questo motivo le guide del posto consigliano ai turisti di mantenersi almeno a una distanza di cinque metri dal precipizio.
> 
> Mi serviva un luogo che appartenesse all’infanzia di Sirius e Regulus, un luogo loro, una sorta di _casa sull’albero_. Ho scelto questo perché è sufficientemente suggestivo e sufficientemente vicino Londra.
> 
>  
> 
> ** ©Wikipedia: Gli albatri (Diomedeidae, G.R. Gray 1840) sono uccelli di mare della famiglia Diomedeidae nell'ordine delle Procellariiformes. Vivono negli oceani meridionali e nel nord Oceano Pacifico. Sono assenti nell'Atlantico settentrionale se non come fossili. Sono tra gli uccelli volatili più grandi al mondo e l'albatro urlatore (Diomedea exulans) è l'uccello vivente con l'apertura più grande al mondo.Sono molto efficienti in aria, sfruttando le correnti aeree e sono in grado di percorrere grandi distanze con poco sforzo. Si nutrono di cibi grassi ed oleosi, fra cui seppie, pesci e krill. Spesso si cibano anche degli scarti rilasciati dalle navi specializzate nella lavorazione di prodotti derivati dalle balene. Abitano soprattutto su isole remote dell'oceano in numerosi gruppi spesso di specie diverse. Animali monogami, la stagione degli amori può durare un anno da quando viene deposto l'uovo, uno solo, a quando il pulcino prende il volo. Poiché nidificano su rocce scoscese non hanno troppi nemici naturali.
> 
> Mi serviva un animale che fosse fuori del suo contesto naturale in modo che da poterlo identificare con Sirius. Ho scelto l’albatro perché mi affascina da quando ho letto _The Rime of an Ancient Marineer_ di Coleridge.
> 
>  
> 
> *** Trattasi di omaggio? Oh, yeah. A Bambola di Leli.
> 
> Se la frase di chiusura vi sta prendendo il cervello a martellate, con l'insana pretesa di trovarle una collocazione ben diversa da questa storia ... beh, ringraziate Lyrael e Leli. La prima per aver dato voce alla sua curiosità, la seconda per aver frustato a sangue il suo neurone zoppo per costringerlo a trovare la risposta.  
> Si tratta in qualche modo della parafrasi di una delle battute cardine di uno dei film più belli e dannati di tutti i tempi.  
> Parlo de [Il Corvo](http://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Il_corvo_-_The_Crow). Vi invito caldamente a vederlo, o, meglio ancora a ri-vederlo.  
> La battuta in questione è " _Non può piovere per sempre_ ".


End file.
